1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the recovery of subterranean deposits and more specifically to systems and methods for controlling and removing fluids in a well.
2. Description of Related Art
Oil and gas wells frequently require artificial lift processes to remove liquids from the wells. Gas lift systems are a type of artificial lift that typically operate by injecting pressurized gas near the base of the accumulated fluid level to force the liquid to the surface. Problems can occur, however, if gas lift operations are used in horizontal wells or in wells with low-pressure formations. In these instances, the injected gas can flow downhole or into the producing formation, either of which causes inefficient use of the lift gas and further impedes oil and/or gas production.